Dos Blockos
Dos Blockos was a squat situated at East 9th Street 713 in Manhattan, New York City.Pruijt H (2003) Is the institutionalization of urban movements inevitable? A comparison of the opportunities for sustained squatting in New York City and Amsterdam in International Journal of Urban and Regional Research, Vol. 27, nr. 1 Available online In active use as a squat from 1992-1999, the six-story building housed as many as 60 people at its peak.Moynihan, Colin "NEIGHBORHOOD REPORT: LOWER EAST SIDE; We'll Stay, Squatters Insist" in The New York Times April 4, 1999 Available Online The building was evicted in 1999 and converted into a commercial apartment building.Leland J On Avenue C, Renewal and Regret in The New York Times August 3, 2000 Available online History In 1992 when the building was first occupied by the Dos Blockos squatters, it had been vacant for twelve years and was stripped of wires and pipes. The squatters renovated the derelict building themselves, installing their own plumbing, electrical wiring, and roof.Ciezadlo A Squatters' Rites: Taking Liberties - A Brief History of New York City's Squats in City Limits Magazine Available online The venture was funded in part by making the space available at intervals for concerts and short-term commercial ventures, such as its use as a photo shoot location for the 1996 film Trainspotting. One former resident cites the production's $500 a day rental fee as underwriting the cost of putting plumbing in the building. Leland J On Avenue C, Renewal and Regret in The New York Times August 3, 2000 Available online Among the building's former residents was the now deceased documentary filmmaker and Indymedia New York City journalist Brad Will.Anderson, Lincoln "Downtown anarchist/reporter killed in Mexico." in Downtown Express November 3-9, 2006 Available Online Will spoke about the struggles of Lower East Side squatters in "ABC Survives, Fifth Street Buried Alive," a 1997 program produced by Paper Tiger Television: "We were making a home out of a crumbling building Street Squat. The interior of the building needed help, and we brought that building back to life. It was standing strong. And the only reason it was standing was because people were living in it. If we had let it go the way the city wanted it to go—they tore out the stairwell, they punched holes in the roof. The water—the rain was rotting that building from the inside out. We replaced the joists. We rebuilt the floors. We sheetrocked the walls and made the building alive. What did they do? They killed it. That building is over a hundred years old. It was standing strong."Paper Tiger Television "ABC NO RIO Survives, Fifth Street Buried Alive" Tape# 269, 1997 http://www.papertiger.org/node/273 Legal Struggle 713 East 9th Street, which had long been in foreclosure, was purchased in 1997 by private developer East Nine L.L.C., for $285,000.Cooper, Michael "Police Evict Band of Squatters Barricaded in the East Village" in The New York Times April 28, 1999 Available online The developers quickly began eviction proceedings against the Dos Blockos squatters, who had by then occupied the building for five years. After years of legal struggles, the Dos Blockos squatters were alerted in early March 1999 by East Nine L.L.C. that they would have to vacate the building by April 1 of that year. Colleen McGuire, the lawyer who represented members of Dos Blocos from 1994-98, fought the action and told the New York Times, "They Blockos made viable housing for homeless people and they should be rewarded."Moynihan, Colin "NEIGHBORHOOD REPORT: LOWER EAST SIDE; We'll Stay, Squatters Insist" in The New York Times April 4, 1999 Available Online Eviction The eviction of Dos Blockos took place on April 27, 1999, the squatters' nonviolent resistance clashing against more than one hundred New York City police officersCooper, Michael "Police Evict Band of Squatters Barricaded in the East Village" in The New York Times April 28, 1999 Available online in riot gear as a police helicopter circled overhead.Leland J On Avenue C, Renewal and Regret in The New York Times August 3, 2000 Available online Thirteen of the building's 22 residents were arrested and charged with obstruction of government administration.Ciezadlo A Squatters' Rites: Taking Liberties - A Brief History of New York City's Squats in City Limits Magazine Available online City Councilwoman Margarita Lopez criticized the city for the eviction, noting the hard work of the squatters to restore the building, and for the excessive legal costs and police force employed by the city for a private interest at taxpayer expense. "The only reason people took over this building 9th Street 713 is because it was abandoned 20 years ago... Now the neighborhood is a place to make millions of dollars, so landlords come."Cooper, Michael "Police Evict Band of Squatters Barricaded in the East Village" in The New York Times April 28, 1999 Available online "Where was the landlord 20 years ago?" Lopez asked. "Now... they're suddenly interested. The fact that the city is doing the dirty work of a private landlord is an outrage. Who's paying for all these cops?"Claffey, Mike and Virginia Breen "COPS ROUT SQUATTERS IN EAST VILLAGE CLASH" in New York Daily News April 28, 1999 Available online Present Day East 9th Street 713 was reopened as commercial apartment building in early 2000 after extensive renovations under East Nine L.L.C. Only months before a squat, a 1,000 sq. foot space in the renovated building now leased at $3,000 a month.Leland J On Avenue C, Renewal and Regret in The New York Times August 3, 2000 Available online The infamous "Housing Is a Human Right" mural that once graced the building's facadeMoynihan, Colin "NEIGHBORHOOD REPORT: LOWER EAST SIDE; We'll Stay, Squatters Insist" in The New York Times April 4, 1999 Available Online is now gone. See also *ABC No Rio *C-Squat *Lower East Side *Squatting *Urban Decay References Category:Alternative economy Category:DIY culture Category:Squats Category:Urban decay